Adorable gamin
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Parfois, ça sert aussi d'avoir été rajeuni ...


_Happy birthday !_

14 juillet 2011 ... Le **Forum Francophone** (FoF pour les intimes - tous les liens sont sur mon profil) fête son premier anniversaire ... Un an depuis qu'on sait où trouver un endroit pour pour parler fanfiction, pour partager nos expériences d'auteurs, pour échanger sur les reviews, mais aussi pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour trouver de l'aide informatique ou ffnetique et pour conseiller nos fics préférées à la Bibliothèque Francophone.

Pour l'occasion, nous organisons les **24h du FoF** ! 24h pour écrire avec le soutiens de nos amis fanfikeurs !

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à écrire cet OS, pour le thème "_Domination du monde_". Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, mais je les emprunte à Gôshô Aoyama pour un moment.

* * *

><p>Ran et Conan avaient été invités à Osaka par Kazuha et Heiji. Kogoro avait refusé de les accompagner parce qu'il avait une affaire à résoudre à Tokyo. Conan aurait voulu rester pour aider - il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au détective - mais Ran voulait rendre visite à son amie, et lorsqu'elle avait mentionné que Conan n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner et pouvait peut-être rester avec Kogoro, Heiji avait protesté, d'abord par l'intermédiaire de Kazuha, puis il avait pris le téléphone lui-même et Ran avait fini par passer le sien à Conan. Heiji semblait furieux. Il lui dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et qu'il avait besoin de son avis sur une affaire. Finalement, Conan avait accepté. Et il se trouvait donc dans le train qui arrivait à la gare d'Osaka en compagnie de Ran.<p>

Ils repérèrent rapidement Heiji et Kazuha, qui les attendaient à la descente du train. Immédiatement, Ran se précipita vers sont amie, tandis que Heiji signalait à Conan de le rejoindre plus loin. Le lycéen rajeuni se dirigea vers son collègue, qui avait l'air ravi de le voir.

" Salut Kudô !'

" Shht, Hattori ! Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire repérer, un de ces jours ... '

" Les filles sont occupées à parler chaussures ou chapeaux, on ne craint rien. '

" Évite quand même. Ran a déjà des soupçons et on ne sait jamais qui écoute. '

" Ok, ok, si tu veux. Je vais essayer. '

" Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, au fait ? '

" Une affaire bizarre. Du genre, une affaire qui pourrait être liée à ton truc. '

" Je te suis. '

Malheureusement, et sans grande surprise, ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre au-dessus des conversations de la gare. Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard blasé avant de courir en direction du cri, Ran et Kazuha derrière eux.

Autour de l'un des bancs sur le quai, une foule de curieux s'était assemblée, encerclant un petit groupe. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années était allongée, immobile, sur le banc. Une autre, du même âge, sanglotait, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Deux garçons plus âgés restaient à proximité, l'un d'entre eux remuant doucement le corps de leur amie.

Conan et Heiji se précipitèrent pour écarter le groupe et demander une ambulance et la police. Conan tendit un mouchoir à la jeune fille, puis laissa Heiji s'occuper de leurs principaux suspects, et s'approcha du corps étendu sur le banc.

Il en fit une rapide inspection, confirma que la pauvre victime était morte et découvrit une trace de piqûre sur son bras. Il s'apprêtait à aller discuter avec Heiji les témoignages de trois amis, mais un policier l'attrapa par le col de son blouson et l'écarta du groupe.

Le policier commença alors son sermon sur la nécessité de garder intacte la scène de crime afin de récolter tous les indices possibles pour arrêter un coupable. Il ajouta que les petits garçons comme Conan ne devraient pas trainer à proximité des cadavres, et qu'il ferait mieux de rester avec ses parents. Conan était soulagé que Ran et Heiji ne puissent pas entendre ça.

Lorsque le policier fit une pause dans son discours pour reprendre sa respiration, les yeux de Conan s'emplirent de larmes, et il renifla pour faire bonne mesure. L'adulte en face de lui hésita quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir et de poser la main sur son épaule. Conan renifla une fois de plus avant de se lancer dans une émouvante tirade à propos de son papa détective qui lui avait appris à se comporter correctement sur une scène de crime et d'une affaire qu'il avait résolue alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en voyage en Angleterre, peu de temps avant l'accident qui avait laissé son pauvre papa incapable de continuer à travailler sans aide, et qui avait donc entrainé l'admission de Conan comme assistant.

Le policier essuya discrètement une larme sur sa joue, et laissa repartir Conan, tout en lui recommandant de faire bien attention parce qu'un petit garçon adorable comme lui ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps avec des criminels. Heiji, qui s'était rapproché, affichait une expression stupéfaite alors que Conan remerciait avec des yeux brillants. Une fois que le policier eut tourné le dos, il essuya ses yeux et reprit sa mine concentrée pour rejoindre le groupe avec Heiji.

" Kudô, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? '

" Ma mère m'a fait prendre quelques leçons de théâtre, il faut bien qu'elles servent de temps en temps. '

" Heureusement que tu combats le crime au lieu de comploter pour la domination du monde. '


End file.
